


New York City

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott didn't want this to ever change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when they were in New York and I'm feeling extra emo tonight so I guess I'm publishing this
> 
> This is the first fanfiction of mine that I'm publishing, and I should probably tell you now that my writing is mediocre at best, so please run if you're looking for good stuff oops

_To know how it feels to kill yourself with bad habits_  
_To know what you want, know you'll never truly have it_

 

Mitch didn’t want to get out of their hotel room.

Which was a huge problem, because “Dear Evan Hansen” was set to start in an hour, and they haven’t even had dinner yet. Usually he would have been fine skipping dinner, but Mitch had been busy with the photoshoot for ‘Out’ all day and he knew that he hadn’t had lunch, and he wasn’t going to let him skip _two_ whole meals in one day.

“Mitchy, will you please stop smiling at your phone and just get up? I don’t want us to miss anything,” he said, scowling at Mitch, who was curled up on the armchair opposite the bed on which Scott sat. He had been giggling and staring at his phone for the past hour, and Scott didn’t know how to stop him. Of course, he could go up to him and snatch his phone away, but the last time he did that, Mitch had splashed the coffee he was holding all over his outfit. It hadn’t been a fun experience.

“Yeah, yeah. Last 5 minutes. I promise.”

For a moment, Scott wanted to agree so that he could continue looking at the boy in front of him and how his face lit up everytime he smiled, how his cheeks popped out and how his dimples dented the cheeks covered in slight stubble. But that would just ruin him even more, knowing that he wouldn’t ever be able to kiss those pretty lips that stretched opened to show such an endearing smile. But alas, there was no point dwelling on it. He shook those silly thoughts away and whined, “You said that 10 minutes ago. What are you even doing?”

Scott thought he saw Mitch tense at the question, but it was probably just his imagination, for a second later he answered dismissively, “Oh, just Ethan.”

Oh. Okay. His heart clenched.

“You can set up your date later – now we need to get dinner before the show, and if we don’t hurry soon, we really are going to miss the show, and God knows when we’ll have time to watch another musical.”

Mitch’s smile was gone by now and he squinted his eyes at Scott. “Who said I was planning a date with him?”

“You have been literally giggling like crazy for the past hour. If that’s not infatuation, then I don’t know what is.”

“I don’t need to be infatuated with a guy to appreciate humour. I don’t thirst after every cute guy I come across, you know. If that was the case, I’d have been all over you years ago," Mitch snapped, his expression suddenly a lot stormier than before.

Scott could sense the hint of annoyance in his words, but his stupid brain couldn’t help but focus on the latter of his sentences. If it had been any other pretty boy who had said that, he would have blushed. But this was just Mitch, and he had grown accustomed to the meaningless flirty lines he threw at him over the years, as much as he wanted them to mean something. He always returned them, though. He always flirted back, and even when his heart cracked a bit more whenever Mitch just gave thanked him and thought it wasn’t anything more than platonic appreciation, he continued, because he didn’t know how to stop. “Whatever. Let’s just go, alright?”

Mitch’s previous giggly state was gone by now and he just barely lifted the side of his lips as he stood and went forward to link his fingers with Scott's.

 

 _When I went away, saw your face in my rear-view_ _  
I know that look on your face, that I had lost you_

 

They didn’t have time to get dinner. Scott tried to convince Mitch to skip the show instead of missing his second meal of the day, but Mitch had assured Scott that he had plenty of snacks at the photo studio in the afternoon and they could always grab something after the show. That didn’t ease Scott’s mind at all, but he knew that arguing with Mitch while he was slightly annoyed at him would be like trying to pour lemon juice on a paper cut, so he decided to go with it. Having a late dinner was better than having Mitch snap at him.

The whole journey to the theatre had been covered with a thin layer of tension. Scott didn’t know why, but his claim that Mitch was dating Ethan seemed to anger the slim boy, and while he replied that he was fine, that no, Scott hadn’t angered him to the worried queries Scott asked the boy, there was a visible strain behind his smile and Scott’s hand was being held just a tad looser than usual. Scott tried to reassure himself that they were fine, Mitch would stop being pissed at him soon, that none of their little quarrels spiraled past a few couple hours, but there was still fear gnawing at the pits of his stomach, its presence wearing Scott out. Scott hated that Mitch had this kind of effect on him, how his every action dictated how Scott would act for the rest of the day, but he was helpless in this aspect. He prayed that they would talk this issue, whatever it is, through by the intermission and they could go back to being love-smitten with each other by then.

The first Act of the musical had been peppered with Scott sneaking glances at Mitch as he watched the play, entranced. (Scott was entranced with Mitch, but that didn’t matter.) He had even caught Mitch staring at him once, and while he told himself that looking at your best friend was no big deal, his brain was swooning and planning their wedding when Mitch just gave him a smile and turned his attention back to the musical. Of course, his brain was promptly let down when Mitch immediately pulled out his phone after Act 1 ended and told Scott to go outside the theatre if he wanted to as he was going to stay there for the whole of the intermission. He watched as Mitch opened the messaging app and clicked on Ethan’s contact.

Something dark and chunky twisted in Scott’s stomach. Was Mitch really going to abandon him on _their_ night out just so that he could talk to Ethan? Who was Ethan compared to Scott anyways? According to Mitch, they met two weeks ago, which was _nothing_ compared to the decade of history between them. An uncomfortable tightness was settling in his chest and he said bitingly, “Oh, so the cute boy you met at a club is more important than your best friend?”

Mitch raised his head from his phone screen and looked at him with a confused expression. “Excuse me?”

Scott knew he should stop in case Mitch got angry at him, but he didn’t want to and couldn’t. Ethan shouldn’t be getting the attention Scott deserved. “We’ve planned this for so long, Mitch. I just want us to enjoy an evening with each other and only each other, yet you choose to leave me alone just so you can text some boy you met at some club two weeks ago? Are you really so tired of me? If you are, you can just tell me, you know. But I would appreciate it if you put your phone away so that both you and I can enjoy this trip. You can always text your new boyfriend when the show is over and we’re back at out hotel. Right now is _our_ time.”

“Oh.” Mitch’s featured immediately washed away into something resembling guilt, and he stood up. “I’m sorry, that was bitchy of me. I’m not tired of you, Scott, and I won’t ever be. We just had… _things_ to talk about. Forgive me? Oh, and you know very well that he’s not my boyfriend. I wouldn’t ever get one without telling you.”

Scott felt himself soften at the sincerity in Mitch’s voice. He couldn’t stand to stay angry when he was faced with those coffee brown eyes, could he?

Yet as they went around the theatre searching for the bathroom during the intermission, Scott couldn’t help but feel disappointment knowing that Mitch would prioritize Ethan and their _things_ over him without realizing it. His attention was slipping away from Scott’s grasp, and he didn’t know how to rein it back in.

 

 _You promised, I promised_ _  
I never knew I could be this selfish_

 

Act 2 had been better than Act 1, or at least Scott thought so. He and Mitch were currently arguing over which Act was better, and Scott’s smile was growing larger and larger everytime Mitch’s thumb rubbed over his, their fingers entwined. If Mitch continued doing that, Scott was going to start purring soon from the warm feeling tingling through his knuckles. Eventually, they came to an agreement that both acts were good in their own aspects, and Scott decided to put their attention back to more important things such as dinner.

“So, do you want to order room service back in the hotel or we could get takeaway from somewhere around here?”

“I think I’ve had enough of room service. Takeaway.” Scott couldn’t really blame him. Mitch has ordered room service almost every meal ever since they got here to New York City.

“Ok, you wanna just walk around and see what we find?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Good, because walking around meant more time spent searching for options, and Scott didn’t want Mitch to let go of his hand anytime soon.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Mitch humming a soft tune under his breath. Scott always relished moments like these – it warmed his heart how he and Mitch didn’t even need to talk to feel connected, how they were so familiar with each other that mere tugs on fingers were enough to bring each other in the direction they wanted to head to. They didn’t need expressions of affection to show how much they enjoyed each other’s company – Mitch had promised years ago that he would never bore him, no matter how long they spent in each other’s presence. And he had kept his promise so far.

Scott didn’t want this to ever change. He was so, _so_ grateful that Mitch let him access all of his heart, and he was proud that it was safe to say Mitch trusted him more than anyone else in the world. Yet as they walked through the chilly air with linked fingers, Scott couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Mitch let another person understand him as much as Scott did. What would it be like if Mitch started dating Eth- another boy? He hadn’t been in a committed relationship for an extremely long time, and Scott hoped that it stayed that way, as selfish as he sounded. He didn’t want someone else to steal his Mitch away, to take away the one person that he was undoubtedly in love with. Mitch was his, and he was Mitch’s. They belonged to each other, even if Mitch didn’t realise it, and Scott would do anything to ensure it continued that way. If he got a serious boyfriend, that would mean time split between Scott and the new lover. Scott already craved more time with him even though they almost every day together, and he couldn’t fathom what it would be like to see him less than he did now.

Maybe it was dangerous for him to get so attached to a person, to need Mitch like he needed oxygen. After all, what could he do if Mitch _did_ find someone? He couldn’t stop him. He wasn’t in charge of him, after all. Scott just hoped that if the time comes, he’d have the strength to put on a fake smile. He would do it. He had to. He loved Mitch enough to let him go, because he deserved anything he wanted in this world.

Scott trailed behind bittersweet memories as they walked down the streets of New York City, for they were the sun and the moon for now, but the sun would burn out one day and another one would take his place.

He just hoped that the new sun would learn to orbit with the moon as well as Scott had.

 

 _'Cause I'm losing my lover to the arms of another_ _  
New York City, please go easy on me tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave me some constructive criticism :)


End file.
